


Prigioniera del male

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Enchanted moon [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flash Fic, Slice of Life, Torture, prisoner
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Luna è prigioniera del signore oscuro, ma la sua tenacia è ancora ferrea.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Personaggi: Luna, Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort, Severus Piton (facoltativo)Prompt: per capire chi si ritiene malvagio non bisogna essere intelligenti, bisogna essere soli.





	Prigioniera del male

Prigioniera del male  
   
“Mio signore” disse Severus. Strinse il mantello e socchiuse gli occhi.  
“Non credo che la ragazza sappia niente”. Aggiunse, seguendo Voldemort oltre la porta della prigione. Le narici sul viso pallido del signore oscuro si dilatarono.  
“Severus, hai ancora molto da imparare. Dobbiamo portare il terrore su ogni viso traditore” sussurrò con una voce sibilante. Le venuzze bluastre sul suo capo pelato pulsavano. Piton avanzò e raggiunse Luna. La prigioniera sgranò gli occhi sporgenti e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli biondi.  
“Suo padre è uno sciocco, scrive solo fesserie sul Cavillo. Il fatto che abbia detto che eravate tornato vi ha favorito, visto che tutti considerano sempre il contrario di ciò che riporta quel giornalaccio” ribatté il professore.  
-Non voglio faccia del male a una studentessa. E’ solo una ragazzina- pensò.  
“Voi siete malvagio, vero?” domandò Luna. Il signore oscuro sorrise e si piegò in avanti.  
“Non si vede, sciocca?” chiese alzando la voce. Piton impallidì.  
“Vedete? Non è dotata d’intelletto esattamente come il padre”. S’intromise. Luna strinse le gambe al petto facendo cigolare le catene che strofinarono sul pavimento lercio e polveroso. Lovegood guardò Piton e sorrise.  
-Mi fido di lei professore- pensò.  
“Per capire chi si ritiene malvagio non bisogna essere intelligenti, bisogna essere soli” sussurrò. Voldemort scoppiò a ridere.  
“Che frase sciocca” ribatté. Severus socchiuse gli occhi.  
-Gli sciocchi considerano sciocche le verità così nascoste- si disse.


End file.
